implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Interceptors: Protect the President! (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 10 |premiere = July 15, 2012 |finale = September 16, 2012 |writer = , , |director = , , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} The Interceptors: Protect the President! is a Margovyan action police procedural serial, and is the fifth season of . The main cast of the show in the previous season ( , , , , , , , , ) returns to reprise their roles, and finally returns to the main cast following her role in the film . In the serial, the Interceptors are asked to keep watch over the 2013 Margovyan general election, particularly its presidential candidates. , of the old , returns to reprise her role as Konrada Fufanova, who is now the Margovyan Federalist Party's candidate for the presidency. Protect the President! was commissioned by the on December 2011. Filming took place in Ciudad del Celebridad and other locations on January 2012, and concluded on April 2012. The season premiered on July 15, 2012; a significant delay from the previously announced June premiere date due to the unexpectedly lengthened run of Here's to the Men, where recurring cast member also has a part. Critical reception to Protect the President! was very positive, with critics praising the return of Darya Isarmova to television as one of the main factors of the rise in popularity of the new Interceptors. Viewership averaged 11.9 million, a 2.4 million increase from the previous season, . Protect the President! was released on DVD on June 6, 2013. This was the first season of the series where the opening theme is now The Heavy's Short Change Hero. Plot Cast and characters Main cast * as (Interceptor) * as (Brain) * as (Mouth) * as Barbara Evangelista (Lover) * as (Brawn) * as Yelizaveta Glebova (Spy) * as Mstislav Denchov (Technologist) * as Martina Ximenez (Extortionist) * as (Speed) * as (Actor) Supporting cast * as Konrada Fufanova, a former Mouth of the old Interceptors unit in the Arbatskaya City Police Department. Now a politician, Fufanova has risen through the ranks of the Margovyan Federalist Party, and is now the party's candidate for the 2013 presidential elections in Margovya. * as Dmitry Zhorin, RBI Director and later on, Konrada Fufanova's vice president/running mate. * as Pelayo Topacio, president of the South American Confederation, who expresses his interest in a calm, peaceful election in Margovya. * as Antay Ribabov, a Roman Catholic zealot and former soldier, who fervently believes that God has commanded him to kill Konrada Fufanova. * as President , of the Socialist Party of Margovya, running for reelection. * as Vice President , also of the Socialist Party, and also running for reelection. * as Defense Minister Stanislav Maslov, an "average bureaucrat" who may be the country's best Defense Minister in years. * as Finance Minister Karl Nunyezov, a Finance Minister that is both cheap and expensive, at the same time. * as Commander Ravil Rutskoy, of the Margovyan Secret Service, assigned to protect President Dumayev and his entourage. * as Sergeant Yelena Anikova, also of the Secret Service. * as Sergeant Pavel Anderson, also of the Secret Service. * as Izmail Izmailov, the dreaded "anti-Technologist" of the classic Interceptors. * as Bernice Lee, daughter of Cedric Lee, and sister of Cedric Lee, Jr. * as Dr. Trufinkov, a noted psychologist who can deduce people's personalities through their handwriting and speech patterns. * as Commissioner Rurik Olanov, of the Arbatskaya City Police Department, and former Interceptor and commander of the Task Force Interceptors of the department. * as Inspector Yefrem Zhazhunev, also of the ACPD, the last Interceptor of the department's unit, and one of the longest-serving policemen in the force. * as Rodion Oriondovich, a supporter of the deposed president . * as Faina Silverman, an RBI field agent. * as Andzhela Yurotova, the RBI Special-Agent-in-Charge of Ciudad del Celebridad, Dostalinsky. * as Yuliya Karpova, RBI SAC Yurotova's deputy. * as Agent Petrova (cameo) * as Agent Ernandezov (cameo) Casting Episodes Production Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)